


Two is always better

by evak1isak



Series: Isak, Even and Jonas [3]
Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bottom Isak Valtersen, Cuddling & Snuggling, Double Penetration, Established Relationship, Evak Smut, Fluff, Friends With Benefits, Kissing, M/M, Masturbation, One Shot, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn Watching, Rimming, Sex Toys, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M, Women's Underwear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:07:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21804919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evak1isak/pseuds/evak1isak
Summary: After watching a porn video, Isak can't take the idea off his mind...Or, Even and Jonas double-penetrate Isak after he asks them to do so.*This is the third part of a series, although it can be read as a one-shot, like the two previous parts*
Relationships: Even Bech Næsheim/Isak Valtersen, Even Bech Næsheim/Isak Valtersen/Jonas Noah Vasquez
Series: Isak, Even and Jonas [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1454296
Comments: 6
Kudos: 83





	Two is always better

**Author's Note:**

> right so i keep having ideas about these three and i just have to write them!! this is pure smut like it's just porn lol (with feelings, though)
> 
> hope you enjoy babies

It was freezing cold in the street that evening and Even only wanted to get inside his apartment. Despite the gloves, his fingers felt numb and he struggled to open the door of the building he lived in, the snow accumulating on his shoulders and beanie.

He shrugged it off before entering, and then walked up the stairs as fast as he could, knowing that Isak would probably be waiting for him already.

Isak didn’t live with him, but he had the key as well, considering that they spent many hours together. And Even also had a copy of the keys for the apartment that Isak shared with Jonas.

He opened the door, and the first thing he saw was Isak closing his laptop quickly, acting as if he hadn’t been doing anything.

“Isak?” His boyfriend rarely kept secrets from him.

“Yeah?” The boy muttered, looking over his shoulder from the sofa. Even noticed that he was flustered.

“Everything okay?” He closed the distance and kissed him on the temple before jumping over the sofa and landing next to him.

Isak just shrugged.

He stretched his arm over Isak and pressed Isak’s shoulder with his hand. “Is there anything bugging you? I saw you close the laptop when I came in. But you don’t have to show me if you don’t want to, baby.”

Isak bit his lip, and his eyes went from the laptop to Even’s. He seemed to reconsider his boyfriend’s offer, and then pointed at the laptop with his chin.

Even opened it, just a bit, until Isak nodded to reassure him that it was okay. He opened it to find a Chrome tab opened with… porn.

He laughed, “Porn? You were afraid of me catching you watching porn? There’s nothing wrong with that, baby. Well, if you don’t think about Noora’s lectures on how porn sexualises women. But this is gay porn, so… yeah.” He frowned when he saw that Isak didn’t answer.

“It… it’s not that.”

Even rose his eyebrows, “Then?” He looked at the screen again, and now read the title of the video which apparently Isak had been watching.

_Young twink DPed by his two college friends_

“What’s DPed?” Even asked.

Isak groaned and hid his face against Even’s arm. It was something he did when he felt shy about something, and Even had always found it adorable; it was like a cat. It rarely happened now, it was something he usually did during the first few months of their relationship, when he still felt shy about many things, not now when they were at uni and pretty comfortable around each other.

“It… it means double penetration,” Isak said against his bicep.

_Oh._

“Do you mind if I play it again?” Even asked, feeling his dick harden. Isak just snorted as he incorporated, shrugging.

Even pressed play in the middle of the video, and then understood the real reason why Isak had closed his laptop.

It wasn’t because he was watching porn. Or because it included an unusual sexual act (aka, putting two dicks inside of you at the same time).

No.

His Isak had sexually liberated himself, and they had done different stuff in bed. Hell, they had even had sex with Jonas, Isak’s best friend and flat-mate.

That was the thing.

One of the guys penetrating the so-called _twink_ was blond, tall, with blue eyes and lean. It certainly reminded Even of himself.

The other one, on the other hand, was the complete opposite. Brown hair, with curls all over the place and stocky, with his legs and torso covered in body hair.

Even saw through the corner of his eye how Isak was looking at the sofa, as if pretending that he wasn’t there. “You… you’ve thought about this?”

“Yeah. It looks hot,” Isak said, meeting his eyes. “We’ve never tried it.”

“No, we’ve never have,” Even acknowledged. “Not even with Jonas.”

“Not even with Jonas,” Isak repeated.

Even buried one of his hands in Isak’s golden mane. “Would you like to?” His boyfriend just shrugged, “You could ask him. I mean, he has said yes previously, and we had so much fun together.”

“I probably should.”

Even smiled. “Good, I want you to be happy.” He kissed him on his cheek and stood up. “Now, let me prepare dinner.”

/

“Hey,” Isak said when his flat-mate entered into the apartment.

Jonas replied with a nod and took his headphones off. “How was your day?”

Isak shrugged, “Stressed with uni, as usual. And you? We’ve run out of coffee, by the way.”

Jonas snorted and sat on the other side of the table where Isak was eating his lunch. “You tell me. I have this lecturer who is obsessed with making us write one paper per week. And I’m sure she doesn’t read them. Oh! I saw Even around campus.”

Isak felt his shoulders tense. “Did he… did he say anything?” He knew that Even wouldn’t tell Jonas anything about Isak’s new fantasy, but he needed to be sure.

His best friend frowned. “No? Nothing special, at least. He was going to Vigeland to film something with a group of friends, that’s what he said.”

Isak felt relieved. He knew that this was the perfect occasion to ask his friend. He didn’t understand why he felt so awkward about telling him. After all, Jonas had accepted to do a threesome with him and Even in the past, and had even asked Isak to top him.

Jonas’ voice interrupted his thoughts, “Anyways, I better go and take a shower.” He hadn’t noticed that something was off.

/

In the end, he didn’t ask him that day. Nor the next one, nor that week. Even had casually asked about it, and when Isak replied that he hadn’t, he just said that they didn’t have to do it if they didn’t want to.

But Isak did.

He wanted to know how it _feels_ , at least.

Jonas was going out for dinner with a group of friends from uni on Wednesday, so he decided that it was the perfect moment. He opened the closet of his room and took the small box where he kept his dildos.

Tonight was a have-fun-with-yourself kind of night.

He cleaned himself thoroughly, and then read some articles online with tips and comments on user’s experiences, his hair still damp while he scrolled down through different pages. Some loved it, others hated.

It was time for Isak to guess on which side he was.

Now that he was alone, he knew he’d have enough time to explore his new fantasy. He played a playlist with chill music on his Spotify and lowered the light.

He knelt on the bed and coated some of his fingers with lube before pressing his index finger against his hole, feeling it pulsing against his pad. He pressed lightly, although he didn’t have the intention to enter, he just wanted to feel it.

He let out a soft sigh, running his free hand up and down his lean chest before wrapping his dick in a fist, giving it a few tugs. Slowly, just the way he liked it.

He then pressed the finger, feeling his hole open just a bit, but at the same time offering some resistance.

It didn’t take him long until he could easily slide two fingers in. He whimpered when he hit his prostate, tugging a bit harder from his dick. But he focused: he was here to play with two of his dildos.

He took the smallest one, the black one. It was the one he had bought first. He coated it in lube and then got in all fours, because that way it’d slide in easier.

He thrust slowly, using the forearm of his free arm to keep equilibrium, and let out a soft moan, which mixed with the melody coming from his computer.

Once it was completely buried inside of him, he laid on his bed completely, feeling it move when he moved his legs or played with his butt cheeks.

He moved it a bit, and it hit his prostate. He bit the pillow, trying to choke the moan in his throat, but it was useless.

He moved his hand around until he found the other dildo on the sheets. It was the copy of Even’s dick, which he had at home just like Even had Isak’s.

Isak introduced just the tip, knowing that the ring of muscles would have to adapt, expand if he wanted to fit them both in. He took a deep breath, feeling it stretch, and then pushed a bit forwards. He was sure that soon half of it would be inside of him.

He was about to push it in completely, because he knew that it’d be possible. He was stretched enough, and just the feeling of having two dildos inside of him made him feel dizzy. He pushed it a bit further in, and then…

_Riiiiiing!_

The sound ran through the whole apartment. He stopped, but then decided to ignore it. Perhaps someone was visiting their neighbour and got it wrong.

But then, someone rang again, this time more persistently. He sighed when he realised that the person wouldn’t stop, ruining his evening.

“I’m coming!” He complained while he slowly pulled the dildos out, wincing when he felt his hole empty. He put his underwear on and went to the main door of his shared apartment. It’d probably be someone delivering fast food who got the number wrong or something. It wouldn’t be the first time.

He switched the camera of their intercom on, only to see a mop of curly brown hair. “Jonas?”

The boy looked up and waved at the camera. “Isak! I forgot my keys, can you open the door?”

Isak did so, and then ran to his bedroom, switching off the music and hiding his dildos inside his box. It was disgusting, but he’d clean them later. He put fresh underwear on and then went for his pyjamas.

He came back to the living room and walked down to the door when he heard the knock outside. “Hey!” He cheerfully said when he saw his flatmate on the other side of the door.

Jonas frowned, “Are you ill?”

  
It was Isak’s turn to frown, “No? Why would I?”

Jonas entered their apartment and Isak closed the door, following him. “You are all red. Maybe you have fever?”

Isak sat on the sofa and touched his forehead, pretending to be worried, “I don’t. Maybe it’s a bit hot in here, I don’t know.”

Jonas didn’t seem to buy it. “Sure.”

/

“Why are you scared about it?” Even asked, pouring some sugar in his coffee. “You’ve already asked him and he said yes. He even asked to bottom. And you haven’t been ashamed of your sex life for ages.”

Isak sighed and took a gulp of his coffee, which burned his tongue. But he didn’t care, he certainly needed it. They both had a break at uni and decided to enjoy some coffee together. “It’s not the act of _asking him_ , but what exactly I’m about to ask. You know, one thing is asking someone if they want to do a threesome, but it’s not the same than asking them if they would like to stick their dick inside your ass _with another dick_.”

He heard a gasp coming from the table next to them, and Isak saw an old lady looking at them traumatized. He had perhaps spoken a bit too loud. “This may not be the best place for this conversation,” Isak sentenced.

“I could ask him, if you want,” Even said casually. “Or I could be with you when you ask him, if you prefer.”

“Would you?”

Even shrugged. “Sure. Anything for you, baby. I’m supposed to buy weed with him tomorrow, it’s fine.”

Isak crossed the distance between them and kissed him, almost spilling his mug of coffee. “Ugh, I love you so much.”

/

“So, I don’t know if Isak has been acting weird around you,” Even said as he rolled his joint, Jonas already lightning up his own.

Jonas frowned and exhaled the smoke. They were at Even’s, sitting by the windowsill, the rain hitting the window outside.

“Yeah, we had an awkward conversation a few days ago, like he did want to say something, but he didn’t. Is everything okay? Between you two?”

Jonas leaned over and lit Even’s joint, who surrounded the fire and the joint with one of his hands. “Everything is fine. We decided that I’d tell you, since he was a bit ashamed of it. There’s nothing to be ashamed of, though.”

“I’m all ears.”

Even inhaled before replying. “So, the other day I went to yours, you weren’t there, and he was watching porn. He closed his laptop immediately, which I considered weird, since it hasn’t been the fist time I ‘caught’ him, he never really cares. Anyways, he showed me and he was watching a vide about… a double penetration. Do you know what it is?”

Jonas nodded. “I’ve seen it on porn, straight porn. One dick in each hole–“ His eyes went wide. “But, Isak…”

Even gave a curt nod, knowing what Jonas was about to say. “Exactly. We know how many holes the male anatomy has down there.” He laughed, perhaps because the weed was already taking effect.

“He wants to try that?” Jonas’ jaw had fallen open. Even nodded, and Jonas whistled. “Not like I’m judging him or anything, it sounds super hot, but… _shit_ … he’s brave.”

“Of course he is. And stubborn. So, my question, well _his_ question, is whether you’d be up to it.”

“Me?” Jonas asked in a coarse voice. He was humbled.

Even nodded casually, shrugging his shoulders. “We’ve already had you twice in our bed, and it was fucking amazing. _You_ were fucking amazing. I mean, if you don’t want to it’s fine, we’ll see what we can–“

“ _I’lldoit_ ,” Jonas interrupted, saying the whole sentence in one breath.

Even smiled, his little fangs showing. “Cool. I’ll tell him. Or, well, you should. He’s been the whole day cramming for a test in the library, I’m sure he’ll be happy to hear that when he gets home.”

They bumped their fists, and then finished their joints together, in silence, the sound of the hard rain outside filling the living room.

/

“ _Shit_ ,” Jonas muttered when he saw the pool that had formed around his feet when he entered their living room. His clothes were soaked, and he could feel his T-shirt, completely wet, against his chest.

Isak was sitting on the sofa, watching something on his laptop. “Hei,” he said without taking his eyes off the screen.

“I’ll clean it later,” Jonas said, taking his shoes off. He then removed his wet jacket, and decided that the wisest option was to remove his sweater and T-shirt too.

“For some reason the tram didn’t come so I had to come back from Even’s walking.”

Isak’s ears perked up at the mention of his boyfriend’s name. So, had Even asked him? “I’ll take a shower, I’m freezing,” a shirtless Jonas said. “Do you mind boiling some water?”

Isak nodded and stood up, pausing the video. “Sure.”

When the water hit its boiling temperature, Jonas entered the living room again, his hair still wet, but this time due to the warm water. He jumped on the countertop, throwing some pasta inside the pot. Isak then noticed that his eyes were still reddened due to the weed.

“So…” the brunette boy began, “Even told me about it.”

Isak, who was preparing some meat, stopped in his tracks. He immediately knew what he was talking about. “And?”

“Hey, look at me,” Jonas said softly. By holding him from his chin, he redirected Isak’s gaze towards him. “Why were you scared to ask me?”

Isak shrugged. “Once thing is asking you about having sex, but it’s different asking you whether you’d be up to… uhmm… double penetrate me.”

Jonas chuckled. “Yeah, I guess. I mean, it’s super kinky, and it’s not like me and Even are small but… I said yes.”

Isak’s eyes illuminated, “Did you?”

Jonas smiled at his excitement. “Hmm. We should try it out. We could always stop, if someone doesn’t like it. Specially if you feel uncomfortable. This is all about you, after all.”

“Are you free this Friday?”

Jonas smiled again. “Sure. We could have dinner together, the three of us.”

“I’ll ask Even if he’s free.”

“Even would cancel all of his plans for you, Issy.”

/

With Isak at work, Jonas found himself alone that morning. He didn’t have any lectures, thank God, so he’d decided that he’d wake up late, have a nice breakfast and just lay in bed as long as he wanted.

It was then that he remembered Isak’s proposal from the previous night. The whole idea was crazy, but he was willing to try.

He doubted at first, but then opened a tab and went to a gay porn site, something which he rarely (or better, never) did. When he searched double penetration he didn’t expect to get so many results.

From a critical perspective on sex, gender and relationships of power, he _knew_ that this practice wasn’t “normal”, as in, not something that people did on a daily basis, but just something that people had started doing _because of_ porn. But, again he was willing to try.

The first video that appeared was the one that caught his attention the most. Two blond guys and a brunette one. It almost reminded him of…

_Them_.

Had Isak gotten the idea from this video? Did he see himself in one of the blond boys, and Jonas in the brunette boy and his boyfriend in the other blondie?

He hesitates at first, but then he clicked.

Like every other porn video, it began with oral sex (in this one in particular, extremely boring). He went to the middle of the video, and it was the perfect moment, since the brunette boy had his dick already stuffed inside one of the blond actors, and the second one was about to stick his own.

He couldn’t help but feel his own dick harden, licking his lips unintentionally.

He closed the curtains and the door of his bedroom, just in case, and then opened the drawer on the nightstand where he kept his bottle of lube.

He coated both of his hands with the product, the left one fisting his dick, already hard. He gave a soft sigh, his eyes not leaving the screen, which illuminated his face.

His other hand travelled down until his coated fingers brushed his perineum. He toyed with his entrance, his index finger brushing its perimeter, and then he pressed slowly, in the exact same moment when the actor on the screen sat on the dick of the brunette actor, slowly until he bottomed out.

He didn’t usually finger himself, it wasn’t something he’d ever thought he’d do. Until he bottomed for Isak and discovered the wonderful experience of hitting your prostate.

Ever since then, fingering had been the norm when he had time enough and some intimacy.

At first it was difficult, but now that he was used to it and knew his body, he knew when the press a bit deeper, his finger crossing the ring of muscles. His eyelids felt heavy now, but he didn’t want to close his eyes; he was enjoying the video, fantasizing about what was about to come.

“Fuck,” he gasped, biting his lip and arching his back. He had discovered that tugging your dick while hitting your prostate was _even_ better, and he now did it every time.

The moans coming from the screen brought him back from his fantasies, and he saw how the remaining actor was positioning himself to penetrate the other guy, who still had a dick inside of him.

The finger inside of him stopped moving, and so did his hand around his dick, he himself completely focused on the scene.

He felt his dick twitch when the bottom arched his back at the feeling of having _two dicks_ inside of him. He kept breathing hard, holding himself on the shoulder of the brunette actor, and the other one began to move, adding more lube to the two dicks.

Jonas had read online that if you pressed your perineum while masturbating, you had more probabilities of having a body orgasm (or so was it called).

So he pressed his middle and ring fingers against his perineum, and then began masturbating again, his index finger hitting his sweet spot with soft thrusts.

He let his head fall on his pillow, staring at the ceiling, the moans coming from his laptop filling the room, adding to his own.

He masturbated faster and touched his prostate more times and faster too. His wrists hurt, but he didn’t care.

He felt the orgasm forming, his abs tensing at the heat forming in his lower torso. He couldn’t help but arch his back when he felt that he was going to come, but didn’t remove the fingers that were pressed against his perineum, stopping his sperm from actually leaking.

He saw the stars, letting out a guttural groan, and then, with his arms trembling, he just came over his torso, his thighs trembling and his eyes inside his skull. He felt a pleasing tingling feeling all over his body, almost as if his orgasm was coming off every cell.

He laid there for a while, panting hard as he came back from Nirvana, his index finger still buried inside of him and the sex noises coming from the video.

He pulled his finger out and took the package of tissues he had on his nightstand to clean himself, because he knew that if he stood up to go to the shower his knees would give in. He’d shower later.

He closed his laptop, muffing the sounds and closed his eyes for a while, thinking about what he had just seen and what he’d be soon doing with his best friend and his boyfriend.

Yeah, it was going to be so much fun.

/

“The stairs smell so good that I knew that it was your fault,” Jonas said when he stepped in Even’s apartment.

The older guy chuckled at the compliment and hugged him, patting him on his back. “Come in. I’ve cooked a quiche for both of us. Isak insisted that he’d eat a salad… You know.”

Jonas frowned at first, “ _Oh_. Yeah, right.” Anal sex had some disadvantages. “Where is he, by the way? He’d told me he’d come here straight from uni?”

“He’s showering.”

In that moment, Isak appeared in the living room, his hair still damp. “Shit, it smells so good,” he said, walking to Even and kissing him on his cheek before hugging his best friend. “Thanks for coming,” he said in Jonas’ ears, and the brunette boy patted him on his back.

So, they had dinner, and they talked about everything and nothing: uni, lecturers, gossip and plans for the summer; just like any other day, as if what was about to happen was just a dream.

They reached a point in the evening when their plates were empty, and Jonas could feel the excitement in the air, but also they didn’t want to rush it.

“So…” Even began, covering Isak’s hand with his own, and pressing just a bit. “Should I get the bedroom ready?”

“I’ll do it,” Isak replied. “You’ve already cooked dinner.” Without waiting for an answer, he stood up and disappeared into Even’s room.

Both Jonas and Even followed him with their eyes, until he disappeared, the two of them sitting in front of each other. “Jonas, thanks for coming,” Even said, interrupting the silence.

Jonas shrugged. “Thank you to you two for inviting me. _Again_.”

Even smiled. “Isak was nervous about this, you know?”

“Yeah, he told me. It’s a bit kinky, so I get it.”

“Yes. I must admit that I’m a bit scared. It’s not an easy thing to do.”

“No, and he’s really brave, but if he wants us to stop, we will. I’m sure that he’ll tell us if it hurts, he always has.”

Even was about to reply something when Isak’s voice interrupted them. “I’m ready!”

“Shall we?” Even said, standing up.

The bedroom door had been left ajar, and Jonas wasn’t ready for what he saw when he opened it, the door creaking.

“Holy shit, baby,” Even said.

Isak was completely naked, on all fours with his face against the mattress and just wearing a _thong_.

On the nightstand there was a bottle of water, two cock-rings and a bottle of lube. And no condoms… Isak must have bought a pink bulb or something, since the small lamp on Even’s nightstand was giving off a bubble-gum pink light which filled the room and kissed Isak’s pale skin.

Even was the first one to take his T-shirt off, leaving it on the floor, and Jonas hurried to do so, still mesmerized by the sight in front of him.

Even walked around the bed and knelt on it, his jeans still on, and held Isak from his chin, until the boy reacted. He then kissed his lips softly. “You look so good for us, sweetheart. So fucking pretty.”

Isak heard Jonas remove his buckle, and he couldn’t help but look over his shoulder, once he broke the kiss with Even. “He’s so hot, isn’t he?” Even whispered in his ear, licking it and making Isak shiver. He then nuzzled his cheek while Isak observed the toned body of his best friend.

Jonas was soon only wearing his clad boxers, his erection clearly visible against the cloth, and he didn’t waste any time to jump on the bed, positioning himself between Isak’s legs. He slowly ran his hands across Isak’s ribs, feeling the goose bumps forming on the skin, and Isak let out a soft gasp at the feeling, before he kissed his boyfriend again.

Jonas’ hands ended up on Isak’s butt cheeks, which he spread until his rosy butthole was visible, the thong running across it, and he couldn’t help but rub his clothed dick against it, which caused Isak to let out a moan against Even’s lips, his dick twitching.

“Can you lay on your chest, baby?” Even said, feeling Isak’s hard nipples with his fingers. “Me and Jonas want to make you feel good.”

Isak did so, and Even pointed at his ass, so Jonas would understand what they were about to do.

Just like he had done, Jonas spread Isak’s cheeks again, and Even went for his butthole, his tongue playing around the rim. “I wanna taste him, too,” Jonas added after a few seconds of silence, only broken by the sounds coming from Isak.

With his hands, Even tore the thong apart, and Isak complained with a moan. “I’ll buy you a new one, babe.”

Even didn’t remove his tongue, so Jonas had to push him a bit with his forehead, until the two tongues were playing together, feeling Isak’s hole. Even finally removed his own tongue, giving Jonas more space. “Our boy tastes amazing, doesn’t he?” Even asked, and Jonas just hummed in response, his face buried between the cheeks.

They stayed like that for a while, their tongues whirling around the whole and sometimes they’d kiss, until Isak shook his ass to get the attention. He had opened a bit, but it was clearly not enough.

“The lube,” Isak said, and Even stretched his body, leaning over Jonas, in order to fetch the bottle.

“Jonas, over here,” Isak instructed, patting on the area of the mattress in front of him.

Jonas chuckled, but moved on his knees to where Isak wanted him. “Bossy!”

Isak moved his head backwards when Even introduced a first finger, biting his lip. “Sit here,” he instructed Jonas, who obliged, his back against the headboard, Isak between his thighs.

Isak licked his dick, which twitched at the feeling, and Jonas got comfortable when Isak wrapped his lips around the top, letting out a soft groan when Even added a second finger.

Isak had proven before that he was highly skilled when giving blowjobs, and Jonas couldn’t help but feel jealous of Even. Although it was clearly Even the one who had taught him.

Silence filled the room, only broken by Jonas’ groan when Isak engulfed him completely and Even’s slick fingers playing with Isak’s hole.

Isak rolled his eyes when Even added a third finger, and he couldn’t help it but let out a soft moan, and Jonas followed suit, Isak’s moan vibrating through his dick as the boy blew him up and down.

Jonas’ scratched his strong thighs, the pleasure overwhelming him and making his body tingly. He threw one of his arms over his eyes, panting as he tried not to come; the night had just begun and he didn’t want to come yet, even if filling Isak’s mouth with his seed was too tempting.

Even knelt between Isak’s thighs and coated his dick with lube, before bumping it in order to spread the product all over his penis.

“Baby?” He asked

“Hmm?” Isak replied, before removing Jonas’ dick from his mouth. He then lapped at it, while he waited for Even to speak.

“I’m going to enter you, okay? Just to loosen up, and we’ll see when can Jonas join me. Understood?”

“Yeah,” Isak said, light-headed.

Even sank in slowly, his fists next to each side of Isak’s torso while he did so. Isak didn’t stop blowing his best friend off, who was now admiring the image in front of him: Isak, sucking his dick and his chin full of saliva, and Even covering him with his body.

Even kissed Isak’s ear, and the boy giggled. “Do you mind sharing?” He asked Isak.

Isak let out a soft _okay_ and, over his shoulder, Even put Jonas’ dick inside his mouth, while Isak licked the base.

“Fuck, _Even_ ,” Jonas managed to say.

Even undulated his hips slowly, and Isak moaned, just like Jonas was doing. He tried not to hit his prostate, because this was all about opening him up, so that Jonas could join.

“Wait a sec,” Even said, pulling out, and Isak whined; he couldn’t pull out so soon and not expect his boyfriend to complain.

“Where are you going?” Isak asked, when he saw his boyfriend open his wardrobe. That didn’t stop him from playing with Jonas’ dick with his hand.

He came back with Isak’s black dildo, to which the blond boy frowned.

“So that we can open you up a bit before we both penetrate you,” Even explained.

“What? No, no, no. I want to feel you both,” Isak answered.

Even rose his eyebrows, and after all this time together Isak knew what that meant. “Yeah, Even, I’m sure. Come on.

Even jumped on the bed, right next to Jonas. “Sit on top of me, baby.” He patted his thighs, and Isak obliged. “Jonas, you then put your dick inside of him, okay?” Isak’s dick twitched.

Jonas, who was now kneeling on the bed next to them, nodded while he played with his dick.

Isak sank on his boyfriend’s dick, his mouth open, followed by a smile. “So good.”

“Yeah, baby? You like that?”

Isak nodded, “Very much. I love you.”

Even kissed his knuckles. “And I love you too.” Jonas observed the tender scene with a smile on his face. He felt so privileged that he got to witness his best friend and Even in such a private moment, and also that they wanted him to be there with them.

Isak leaned over, until his forehead was against Even’s, and then kissed his boyfriend. Even ran his hands up Isak’s thighs, before kneading his ass.

“So pretty,” Even whispered against his lips. “Do you want Jonas to join, sweetheart?”

Isak nodded effusively. “Please. Yes, please.”

“I’m sure Jonas wants to join, too.” Even felt with the pad of his finger the area where his dick and Isak’s rim met, caressing it. “Between my legs, Jonas,” he instructed, and it didn’t take long for the other boy to oblige.

Even pushed Isak a bit, until he was lying on top of him; otherwise Jonas may not have space enough to enter him.

“Isak, if it hurts, you’ll tell us, understood? Jonas and I want to make you feel good.” His boyfriend nodded, his face hidden in Even’s neck.

Over Isak’s shoulder, Even nodded at Jonas, who closed the bottle of lube and then pressed the tip of his dick against Isak’s hole, just a bit. He decided to add a finger, because he knew that otherwise it’d be impossible.

Isak let out a soft whimper, his eyes closed, and Even kissed him on the temple. Jonas added more lube both to Isak’s rim and to his own dick.

He then added a second finger, and moved them a bit; they slid in and out perfectly, but two fingers were not the same than his dick (which, as Isak and Even had pointed out the first time they had sex, it was _thick_ ).

“Move a bit, Even.”

Even undulated his hips again, his dick moving right next to Jonas’ fingers; the brunette boy added a third one. Even pulled out completely before thrusting in, and it seemed that he had hit Isak’s prostate, considering the loud moan Isak had just let out, arching his back.

“Don’t stop,” Jonas ordered.

He spread Isak’s cheeks, Even’s cock fucking him right in front of him; he ran his tongue across the dick, and he heard Even’s groan. There’s was something quite hypnotising with seeing Even pistoning into his boyfriend, the way asshole and dick met.

“Jonas… Please, fuck me…” Isak’s plea was almost inaudible, but Jonas heard him.

Even stopped, and Jonas held himself from his legs in order to push in. There was more space now, thanks to the fingering and Even’s fucking, although Isak would have to get used to it.

The tip of his dick slid in, and Isak arched his back, almost sitting on his boyfriend again. Jonas then noticed that they were holding hands, which were resting on Even’s sweaty chest; Isak’s knuckles were white.

Jonas wrapped his arms from behind around Isak’s torso, which made his best friend to slid down even further on both his boyfriend’s and Jonas’ dicks.

The groan that followed was nothing like Jonas, Isak or Even had ever heard.

“Issy, are you okay?” Even asked from underneath. Jonas could see the worry on his face.

Isak hastened to nod. “Yeah, it’s fine. Fuck, it feels so good.” He was panting, his body covered in a thin layer of sweat, his head sticky against his forehead. Jonas moved it away.

“Lean over, just like you were,” Jonas said. “And I’ll move inside of you, okay?”

Isak did as he was told, and then Jonas moved slowly.

“Holy shit,” Even said. Jonas knew what he meant. They could feel each other’s dick against the other, plus the pressure from Isak’s hole around them; the tightness was almost unbearable.

Isak looked at him over his shoulder, “Fucking move, _please_.”

He didn’t need to be told twice, and Jonas, with his hand on Isak’s lower back, began to move in a slow rhythm, feeling the walls stretching and Even’s dick against his own.

Isak’s moans were guttural, primitive, every time Jonas slide in. Even, who looked worried at first, relaxed when he saw the pleasure in his boyfriend’s half-closed eyes.

Jonas had his face over Isak’s shoulders, thrusting in like an animal in heat, although not as fast as he wanted.

“Hey, Even. Kiss me,” he said.

Even smile and did so, over Isak’s shoulders, their lips colliding right next to Isak’s ear. Then, Even ran his fingers through Isak’s sweaty mane of hair, kissing him on the tip of his nose as well as on his temple. Isak smiled back at him.

“Move, please.”

Even knew that Isak wouldn’t ask him to do so if he weren’t sure, so he thrust in a bit, feeling Jonas’ dick against his own, making his way inside of his best friend.

They created a rhythm in which either one of them would be inside, sometimes both at the same time. There was always someone hitting Isak’s prostate, who was now just babbling and whispering their names.

“Stop,” Isak instructed. “Let me try something.”

He removed the two dicks inside of him, and Jonas couldn’t help but let out a _Fuck_ at Isak’s hole, now empty but gaping, as if it were trying to find something which it could wrap.

“Jonas, lay on your back, your legs above Even’s thighs. The two other boys didn’t seem to understand what was going on, but they followed suit.

Isak moved Jonas a bit around, until his dick was right next to Even, his legs over thighs. He touched the older boy’s face with his feet, and they both giggled.

Isak jumped off the bed, leaving the bedroom for a moment.

“What is he doing?” Jonas asked, certainly not happy with being left in this position. He grabbed both of his and Even’s dick in a fist and started bumping them.

“Shit, _Jonas_ ,” Even moaned.

Isak came back with Even’s laptop and placed it right next to them.

“What––?” Even began, but Isak ignored him and opened it.

Jonas’ eyes went wide. “You’ve seen that video?” It was the video he had used to masturbate when he fantasized about doing what they were exactly doing, after Even’s (and Isak’s) proposal.

“Have you?” Isak asked, to which Jonas nodded. “This is what gave me the idea,” the blond guy explained.

He pressed play, and without much further ado, he took the two dicks in his hand, just like the blond bottom on the video was doing, and sank on both of them.

“Holy shit, Isak,” Jonas said, letting his head fall on the mattress, eyes closed.

This position gave Isak more control, since he could decide how far in they should both go; but it seemed like Isak wanted to go all the way down.

He could hear Even’s praise, although his mind was somewhere else, too clouded with the pleasure, the feeling of Even’s dick against his own and his best friend’s ass around both of their cocks. The mere thought of doing _this_ was also something that turned him on, and his whole body felt like sparkling.

Even was caressing his calves, and Isak had increased the speed. He had each hand on their lower torsos, right above their pubic hairs.

He then removed the one on Jonas in order to touch his dick, which was leaking precum and bouncing every time he sank on both dicks.

It was too hot in the bedroom, and it smelled like sweat and sex; but Jonas didn’t care, not when he had such a beautiful view in front of him and he was about to reach orgasm.

“I’m gonna come,” he announced, and that made Isak to move even harder, undulating his hips as much as he could; the bastard knew how to do it.

Isak smirked at his best friend, his fist furiously wanking his own sex, and soon Jonas felt that glorious feeling of an orgasm running through his body, his dick pulsing inside of his best friend, and staining both his wall as well as his boyfriend’s dick.

Even was playing with his nipples, his lips swollen due to biting them, and the veins on his neck were more visible now; a redness had spread over his chest, and his abs were tensing. A few seconds after Jonas, Even came inside of Isak, who still kept impaling himself on their cocks (and Jonas felt like he’d die from pleasure).

Even’s grunts filled the room along with Isak’s moans, while he scratched Jonas’ thighs, as if he were trying to hold on something while he came inside of his lover.

The video was playing next to them, the actors on the scene being exactly in the same situation (although, in the opinion of our three boys, their sex was much better).

It didn’t take long for Isak to come, at the same time than the dude on the screen. He stained his chest, and some fell on Jonas’ hair, as well as on the sheets.

“Shit,” he whispered, coming back from his orgasm. Even hastened to remove the two dicks inside of him, and nodded at Jonas, a fond smile on his face, to let him know that he should lay next to him.

“Thank you”, Isak said. His thighs were trembling, and his asshole was still open and gaping.

He was now cuddled against Even, who had kissed his eyelids and now was kissing him on his head. Jonas had positioned himself behind his best friend, his arms around his waist and his hand rubbing Isak’s tummy.

“That was…” Jonas began, panting.

  
“Amazing?” Isak concluded. The mixture of Even’s and Jonas’ cum was flooding out of his ass, running down his thighs. They’d clean him later.

Isak kissed his boyfriend on his lips, and then turned over to do so with Jonas, a big smile on his face. “Thank you for letting me try this.”

Jonas smiled at him and cuddled even closer to him, Isak’s sweaty body between the two most important boys in his life.

They knew that they would have to shower after this, or it’d be a mess the next day.

But, for now, they’d lay cuddled and intertwined with each other, enjoying each other’s company.

**Author's Note:**

> who knows, i might have another idea and write another oneshot about them??
> 
> comments and kudos appreciated!


End file.
